


Untold Story...

by WannabeSubaru



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannabeSubaru/pseuds/WannabeSubaru
Summary: Subaru contemplates on his actions alone...(broken universe)
Kudos: 21





	Untold Story...

The boy named Natsuki Subaru could only hope to achieve something new… when that doesn’t happen when your hope that you so very believe in defies you… what could you truly do…

Alone as the existence that you could call a friend…a lover… a person you could call close… someone you want to hold, would it all just be a dream? To wish for something… to believe… to hope… “that doesn’t exist…hope is only fake…” the words slowly escaped his mouth with a plea of hopelessness, the world had deprived him of all… he only wished to move on… if he could erase his existence and disappear he would…but that isn’t a choice he could make...the world hated his existence…only ever trying to erase him, he didn’t care…it was all pointless, everyone died mercilessly due to his pathetic actions… he was no hero… he was a coward that thinks he’s entitled… boasts as if he is a pro at everything when really he’s just a loser… 

“Emilia… forgive me…” the words slowly came out of his mouth as his sobs could be heard over the mansion halls… it was always like this so cold… so empty…Subaru had failed again… puck watched at the pathetic display the young boy showed… 

“You let Lia die… your actions are truly unforgivable… you are truly Slothful Subaru…” he could only ever think of the final words puck spoken… as he sat there freezing… shivering… his mind could only contemplate on the thought of Emilia… the silver-haired girl with her hair in the wind… Subaru could only consider the sight of her to be ever so elegant and beautiful… yet he failed to protect the exact route to his desire...he craved for her love…he craved for her everything… death was cutting closer to him… the last word that rolled out of his lips… 

“I truly am Slothful…” his body started to crack like ice… His flesh… His everything… Was slowly collapsing… His eyesight faded… 

Natsuki Subaru had died as Puck decimated the world for taking the most precious thing from him… 

The birds chirped, the insects flew, the trees brushed against the wind… The boy known as Natsuki Subaru had awoken from his cold slumber… He only had one dream… One goal… All for their sake… But a dark hatred roared inside of him… The very maid that took his life… 

Why… 

“Why did you have to kill me? Because I smell bad? Because of your past issues?” the darkness that enclosed his heart could only grow deeper… His anger would only become greater… “I did nothing to you… All I wanted to do was save you…” he could only think about the maid that hated him… He didn't understand why… 

Why… 

Why…

“I only ever wanted to save you… I merely wished to save you all…” his anger wasn't directed towards the young blue-haired girl anymore… A deep uncontrollable resentment appeared from him… “The witch cultists…” he hated that name… Those people… They took everything he loved from him… Killing… Slaughtering… Massacring… He couldn't understand what they intended to do… His failure to not acquire enough knowledge… He was truly Slothful… Truly pathetic… “Betelguese Romanee-contii ” the name of that dreadful sin Archbishop that Subaru hated so much… 

I’ll kill you…

I’ll kill you…

I’ll kill you…

He repeated over and over again, As he laid in the guest room of the mansion, He didn’t plan on getting up… He wanted to rest… his head felt as if he was killed multiple times over… the pain coursing through his mind… he wanted to scream his lungs out in pain, but he only laid down quietly glancing at the roof of the mansion’s guest bedroom. Only wishing for the day to end...


End file.
